


A letter, to me, from me

by ChaoticUnknown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Kuroo goes to college now, Letter from the future AU, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Sorry idk how to describe it, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticUnknown/pseuds/ChaoticUnknown
Summary: Nobody knows why or how, but when someone turns 18, they receive a letter from their future selves. It may be a drawn-out speech of everything the future holds, or simply a few lines telling them that things will be great, but everyone receives a letter.So Kuroo Tetsurou waits, and when he finally receives his letter, it takes all of his strength to not rip it open immediately.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44





	1. Who knows what the future holds?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I maybe kinda sorta saw this writing prompt while watching a Tumblr compilation and inspiration struck me like a lightning rod. Idk if I'll add more chapters. I want to, but idk if my brain will let me lmao. Anyway, I hope you like it!

Nobody knows why, but on your eighteenth birthday, you receive a letter from your future self. So here Kuroo is, pacing around his bedroom at exactly 11:58 p.m, unable to sleep from pure excitement alone. 

He wonders what his future self has in store for him. Some people get long, drawn-out messages about what their future holds, others get simple encouragement to do what they love and how it will work out for them in the future.

He takes a few deep breaths to steady his racing heart, suddenly hoping that his footsteps hadn’t disturbed any of his family. He took a step back, sitting on his bed and pulling out his phone. 11:59. One more minute.

Kuroo couldn’t stop himself from getting impatient, who wouldn’t be at a time like this? He remembered Bokuto frantically texting him late at night on his birthday, not letting Kuroo go back to sleep until Bokuto’s letter had arrived. He never told him what was in the letter though, which was fair enough, but he still felt that if he needed to be woken up in the middle of the night then he at least deserved to know if the contents of the letter were good or bad.

The dark-haired boy let out a sigh and flopped back onto his bed, his phone falling a few inches away from his head. 

Suddenly, he heard a faint sound of rustling paper, causing him to bolt up abruptly. On his desk lay a small, vanilla envelope. “Yes,” he exclaimed under his breath. Kuroo quickly got up, running over to his desk as quietly as possible. 

Excitement bubbled inside of him, and it took all of his will-power to not rip open the envelop immediately. He picked up the envelope gingerly, as though even the slightest mistreatment would ruin it somehow. 

His eyes ran over it, catching on the dark, swoopy handwriting on the corner in black ink. 

_“To: Kuroo Tetsurou_

_From: Kuroo Tetsurou:”_

Kuroo smiled, recognizing the cursive writing, though it was much neater and far more legible than his current handwriting, which made a little pride swell up in his chest. 

He tried to suppress his giddy giggle as he carefully slid his thumb under the opening of the envelope. He pulled the flap of paper back and took the neatly folded letter out of it, tossing the empty envelope back onto his desk. Taking a deep breath, he unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Dear me,_

_I am writing this on November 17, 9 years after you’re reading this, which makes me 27 as of today. I’m not really sure how to start this, or really what to write at all. I tried asking Bokuto how he wrote his letter, but that didn’t help because all he wrote was a list of restaurants he needed to go to and to get with Akaashi as soon as possible._

_Ah,_ Kuroo thought. _So_ that’s _what was in his letter._ He couldn’t help but silently chuckle to himself. 

_So I guess that I’ll just give you a little advice on what’s to come. I think by now you are just starting to believe more in soulmates, and let me tell you, they sure do exist. I’m not going to tell you who_ _~~h~~ _ _they are, that would ruin the surprise, but they are amazing. You’ve already met them, but they probably won’t realize their feelings for you for a little while. I’m just now writing this but I can already feel you going through everyone you’ve ever met to try and figure out who it could be._

Kuroo, who was, in fact, doing just that, felt called out.

_Don’t try to force anything, it’ll all come with time. Trust me, I know. Oh, definitely stay friends with Bo, and make sure to encourage him to continue volleyball. He gets a little down in the dumps and I think that the extra push from you (me? Us?) really helps him out. Plus he manages to drag you into some pretty stupid situations, but man are they a good time. Also, keep him away from alcohol, he gets all emotional once he’s had a few too many, and if I have to carry him home_ one _more time, I am dumping his sorry ass at Akaashi’s and leaving._

 _You end up doing something really great (not to toot my own horn) and a lot of people end up knowing you. You’re not famous, but a_ lot _of people know your name, which is still pretty cool. Just keep working towards your goals and you’ll get there, it just takes a bit of work._

_And for the love of god please start sleeping at a decent time. Kenma has ended up dragging my half-asleep body out of the house god knows how many times, and you honestly wouldn’t expect it because he doesn’t look too strong, but he’ll drag you out of bed by your ankles if he has to._

_Speaking of Kenma, me and him had this really bad fight a while back (I think it happens in about two years for you, though I’m not completely sure.) and we ended up not talking for about a week. Worst week of my life._

He frowns, gripping the paper tighter, already feeling slightly guilty over a fight that didn’t even happen yet.

_You say something stupid that you honestly shouldn’t have said and Kenma gets mad at you (rightfully so). Just,_ please _apologize, no matter how right you think you are because you aren’t. It’s a fight that can easily be avoided, so please avoid it._

_You’re going to lose loved ones soon and it’s going to hurt worse than anything you’ve ever experienced before. You’re going to feel depressed and want to throw all your dreams away but it’s not worth it. Things like that happen and you have to learn to get through it, no matter how bad it hurts._

_Now, enough of the sad shit._

Kuroo couldn’t have said it better himself.

_Here are some of my greatest chemistry jokes and science puns. But use them wisely, with great power comes great responsibility._

His eyes trailed down the paper, scanning through the list of jokes and puns. He had to admit, most of them were pretty good. Kuroo laughed quietly as his eyes caught on a particularly good one. 

As he read further, he found one last message at the bottom of the page.

_P.s. Look inside the envelope._

Kuroo set the letter down on his desk, picking up the discarded envelope and turning it over. Suddenly, a bunch of photos fell out of the envelope and onto his desk, landing in a small pile.

He picked one up, smiling when he saw himself in his cap and gown on graduation day that had yet to come. Picking up another photo, he saw himself holding the camera for a selfie with a smiling Bokuto, disinterested Akaashi, and Kenma trying to cover his face before the picture was taken. 

Another photo, this time of just him (who was visibly older, Kuroo assumed this one was taken a while into his twenties) in a white lab coat, hand reaching out to cover the camera. He seemed to be in an empty classroom, which made him wonder about why he was there or why he was wearing a lab coat.

Now grinning from ear to ear, Kuroo took the pictures and put them in his desk drawer, promising to himself that he would find a better place to put them later. For now, he needed to get to bed, seeing as how his birthday just so happened to land on a school night and he would need just a few hours of sleep before he dragged himself to school in the morning.

He fell asleep smiling, thinking about everything that would happen in the future.


	2. Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally come for Kuroo to graduate, and his family has a gift for him.

Kuroo stares out at the crowd of people, all gathered into the Nekoma gym. “Graduating students, please take your seats, the ceremony will begin soon.” A voice boomed over the gym’s speakers. 

Instead of doing that, Kuroo just figured that he would take his seat as soon as he spotted the people he was looking for.

“That means you, too,” Kuroo turned his head to see a scowling Yaku, also clad in his cap and gown, heading over to the chairs provided. 

He playfully rolled his eyes and followed the shorter boy to the seats, crossing his arms over his chest while still surveying the crowd. Still, he couldn’t find them.

His name was finally called after about fifteen minutes, and Kuroo rose from his seat, walking to the front of the other graduating students. He shook hands with the principal, who promptly handed him his diploma, congratulating Kuroo as he did. 

Before returning to his seat, he plastered a smile on his face and made one more look towards the crowd. He was just about to sit down in defeat when his eyes caught on familiar blonde hair with black roots. Sitting one seat to the right, Kuroo saw his father proudly clapping and loudly hollering, also seeing that his grandparents sat to his right, only clapping slightly quieter. Kuroo’s smile quickly grew into a real one as he waved to them, earning a small wave in return from his blonde friend and causing his father to grow louder in his whooping.

He sat down, pride welling in his chest, grinning like an idiot.

As soon as the ceremony was over and the students were released to their families, Kuroo was picked up in a bone-crushing hug by his father. “I’m so proud of you, Tetsurou!” he exclaimed, laughing when Kuroo took a comically large breath in after he finally set him down.

“Thanks, I’m so glad you could make it,” Kuroo said, smiling at his grandparents. His grandfather smiled a toothless smile from his wheelchair and his grandmother rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand.

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world, sweetheart,” she said sweetly, getting up on her tip-toes to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Kuroo felt a small tug on the sleeve of his gown, causing him to over. “Kuro, sorry my parents couldn’t make it,” he said quietly. “They’re out of town, but they would’ve been here if they could’ve,”

The way Kenma said this seemed as though he felt guilty that his parents couldn’t be at Kuroo’s graduation, and knowing him, he probably  _ did _ feel guilty. “Hey, it’s fine, I don’t mind,” he said, reassuring the shorter boy. The blonde nodded softly, and though he let go of Kuroo’s sleeve, he still stayed right at his side.

Like she suddenly remembered something, Kuroo’s grandma pulled a bag off the back of the wheelchair, which seemed to be fragile from the way she handled it gingerly. “We have something for you, Tetsurou,” she said, nudging Kuroo’s father in the side.

He jumped slightly, then smiled in realization. “It’s a bit old,” he said, scratching the back of his neck as Kuroo’s grandma reached into the bag. “But your grandmother gave it to me when I was a kid, and we thought you’d like to have it.”

When she pulled her hand out, out came a small polaroid camera with it. She lightly handed it to Kuroo, who stared at the camera in awe. After a minute of Kuroo not saying anything, just simply looking at the device, his father quickly said, “We had it fixed up a bit, so it can print color. It might need more film-”

“I love it,” Kuroo said finally, pulling his eyes away from the camera in his hand. “Here, take a picture of me!” he said, pushing the camera into his father’s eyes and taking a step back.

His father smiled, pulling the camera up to his eye. Kenma quickly got out of the way of the picture, taking a stand a little ways behind Kuroo’s father.

Kuroo flashed his winning smile, and Kenma snorted, almost causing him to lose his composure and  _ ruin _ the photo.

The picture was taken, and Kuroo’s father caught the photo that came out. “Alright, in about fifteen minutes, we’ll have the picture,” he said, handing the camera back to Kuroo.

“Thanks, you guys,” he said, grinning even more. He returned a bone-crushing hug to his father, gave a softer hug to his grandma, and leaned down to lightly hug his grandpa.

He turned to Kenma, camera in hand. “Ken, take a picture with me!” he said cheerfully to the younger boy. 

Kenma quickly shook his head, taking another step behind Kuroo’s father. Kuroo laughed and quickly stepped forward, taking a picture and hoping that he caught Kenma in it. As it started to print, the blonde whined, “Kurooo,”

The dark-haired boy laughed, taking the picture and holding it over his head while Kenma jumped to try and take it from him. “This is going in the drawer full of sacred memories,” he said smugly.

While the two were messing around, Kuroo’s grandma chuckles to herself. “Ah, young love,” she says quietly under her breath.

“What was that, mom?” Kuroo’s father asked, taking his eyes off the two boys. 

She waved her hand, dismissing the question. “Oh, nothing, dear,” she said sweetly.

He chuckles and returns his eyes to the two boys, the shorter of which seemed to now be trying to climb Kuroo to obtain the photo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee I hope you liked this chapter! I know I did lol. Anyway, make sure to stay safe, and have a wonderful day/night/evening/afternoon!


	3. Sleepover Between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's 18th birthday has finally arrived, but he's a bit nervous about what his letter will tell him. After having his phone blown up in the middle of the night, the sleep-deprived college student, Kuroo Tetsurou, decides to go over and comfort the nervous birthday boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you! Yeah, you, the one reading this! I love and appreciate you so much! You see this? It's my love and support. Here, it's yours now. Go drink some water and get something to eat! Don't worry, the fic will still be here when you get back!

Kuroo was awoken from his sleep by a consistent buzzing on his nightstand. He rolled over, covering his head with his pillow. Still, the buzzing didn’t stop. He opened his eyes slightly, seeing the light from his phone as notification after notification popped up on his screen. 

He picked up his phone off his nightstand, recoiling slightly as the brightness momentarily blinded him. He moved his thumb to clear the notifications when he saw who they were from.

**Kitten** _ 10:46 a.m _

_ Kuro _

_ I’m scared _

_ What if the letters bad _

**Kitten** _ 10:48 a.m _

_ Are you up _

_ What if future me is mean _

This, and other messages similar to those, blew up his notifications. He groaned, turning down his brightness slightly.

**Me** _ 10:59 a.m _

_ Hang on, I’ll be right over _

  
  


Kuroo fumbled with the numerous amounts of keys on his keyring, finally finding the spare key that Kenma’s parents gave him. From the lack of cars in the driveway, he assumed that the blonde’s parents were out of town again.

He sighed and put the key into the lock, pushing the door open. A quick inspection of the living room confirmed that Kenma’s parents didn’t appear to be home. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it on the coat holder, then promptly headed upstairs.

After he basically kicked down Kenma’s door, he saw the younger boy laying on his bed, staring intently at his phone. At the door opening, he looked up, only for Kuroo to flop down on the bed on top of him. 

He let out an ‘oof’ noise, smacking Kuroo on the arm, trying to get him to get up. “Kuro, you’re suffocating me,” he gasped, taking a deep breath when Kuroo finally rolled off him.

The taller boy dramatically put a hand over his head. “I come  _ all _ the way from my college dorm room to come comfort and cuddle you, and you have the  _ audacity _ to say I’m suffocating you?” 

“That wasn’t  _ cuddling, _ that was attempted  _ murder, _ ” Kenma argued, still trying to catch his breath. Kuroo let out a mock offended gasp, scooting a bit further up on the bed. 

The dark-haired boy put an arm around Kenma who, after a moment of deciding whether he was going to be salty about the near-suffocation or not, rolled over and buried his head into Kuroo’s chest. 

They lay there for a bit, Kuroo stroking Kenma’s hair, while the latter nervously fidgeted with the hem of the former’s shirt.

After about a minute of silence, the blonde finally spoke. “What if it’s bad,”

Kuroo’s hand had now gone from stroking Kenma’s hair and had started idly running his fingers through it instead.

“What if the future me isn’t a good person, or-or what if I don’t even get a letter? What if I end up dying or something?” he rambled, curling closer to Kuroo unconsciously. 

The taller boy stopped messing with Kenma’s hair, instead placing a finger under the blonde’s chin and using it to lift his face to look at him. “Ken, it’s  _ you _ we’re talking about, of course, they’ll be a good person,” he said, though Kenma didn’t look too reassured.

Kuroo smiled a bit. “And my letter had a few things in it about you, so you’re definitely not gonna die or anything like that,” 

The shorter boy’s eyes widened. “Kuro,” he whined. “What did it say about me? Why didn’t you tell me,” Kenma hid his face in Kuroo’s shirt, yet Kuroo had a giant grin spread across his face. 

Soon enough, the younger boy returned to fussing with the hem of Kuroo’s shirt. The older boy moved his hand to start making soothing motions on Kenma’s back. While doing this, he caught the sight of Kenma’s video game console out of the corner of his eye, quickly forming an idea. 

“Do you wanna play some video games to take your mind off of it?” he suggested. Kenma silently nodded and got up from the bed, Kuroo following soon thereafter. 

The blonde walked over to where his console sat, quickly turning it on and handing Kuroo a controller as he took a seat on the floor in front of the TV.

Kenma pulled up his favorite game, switched the game mode to duos, and pressed start. 

It was only halfway into the round, and the two were on top. They had more points than any other team combined and they were unstoppable. “Wow, Ken, we sure do make a great team,” Kuroo said smugly, promptly earning another point for the team.

Kenma rolled his eyes, gaining four points. “Yeah, only because I’m carrying you,” 

The taller boy snorted and playfully pushed Kenma’s shoulder, earning a scowl from him in return. “If I missed that shot because of you-” 

“But ya didn’t~” he teased.

The faint sound of rustling paper stopped them both in their tracks. They looked at each other, eyes wide, before Kenma quickly jumped up and headed over to his bed, where the letter seemed to be placed.

Kuroo set his controller down, turning to face Kenma and propping his head on his hand. The blonde took the letter in his hands, eyes flicking up to Kuroo for a split second.

He suddenly ripped it open, taking the folded paper out of the envelope and throwing the empty paper back onto his bed. 

Kenma took a deep breath, looking up to Kuroo, who quickly gave him a nod to proceed. 

He slowly unfolded the paper and started reading. As he progressed, his hands seemed to tighten on the sides of the paper, so much so that Kuroo worried he’d rip the letter in two. 

Kuroo could see his cat-like eyes quickly flit over the paper, reading it way faster than Kuroo could ever dream of doing. 

Once he seemed to finish reading, Kenma tossed the creased paper onto his bed as well, letting out a breath he started holding as soon as he began to read the letter.

He walked over to where Kuroo sat, sinking to his knees and laying his head on the older boy’s shoulder. “That bad?” Kuroo questioned, reaching up to place a reassuring hand on Kenma’s arm.

He softly shook his head. “No, just… Not what I was expecting,”

There was a comfortable moment of silence between the two. This was broken by Kenma declaring, “I think we should get to bed,” 

Kuroo nodded, following in suit as Kenma rose from their seats on the floor. He unceremoniously flopped down onto the bed before the blonde could retrieve the ripped envelope and the letter. 

He made a sound of alarm and shoved Kuroo over a bit so he could get to the papers, making the taller boy laugh a bit at the man-handling he was getting. 

Once the papers were safely on Kenma’s little nightstand, he nudged Kuroo slightly. “Hey, go change into nightclothes or something. I still have some of your pajamas that you left here,” he said flatly.

“Nnmph,” was all Kuroo said in protest. Kenma nudged him again and in return, Kuroo slid his shirt over his head and threw it into a corner of the shorter boy’s room in one swift motion. “There,” he said smugly.

Kenma rolled his eyes and fell onto the bed next to Kuroo, who slid his arm around his waist, pulling the shorter boy closer to him. 

The blonde nestled his head into Kuroo’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his breathing. “Goodnight,” Kenma said.

“G’night,” Kuroo responds, placing a kiss on the top of Kenma’s head. 

He closed his eyes and started to nod off, thankful that the younger boy couldn’t see the red on his face.

  
  
  


Once Kenma was sure that Kuroo was asleep, he rolled over slightly, careful to not wake the older boy up. In the dim light, he felt around on his nightstand. Finally, his hand found the paper he was looking for. 

Picking up the paper slowly, still aware of the sleeping Kuroo next to him, he brought the letter to his face. His eyes scanned over the page, again and again, the fact that the room was so dark that making out any words was next to impossible wasn’t deterring him since he’d already committed most of the letter to memory anyway. 

_ Just tell him you love him. _

_ I don’t need to tell you who. You know exactly who I’m talking about. Just tell him. _

Kenma stared at the page with such intensity that his gaze could burn a hole through the paper.

He glared at the words, knowing precisely who his future self was talking about. The blonde sighed quietly, turning his head a bit to look at Kuroo, who looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. 

When he turned back to the letter, he realized that he was crinkling the sides of the paper with his grip. 

Kenma set the paper back down on the nightstand. Some would say that no one would know Kenma better than himself, but that had to be wrong because he didn’t love Kuroo… Right?

Sure, when Kuroo kissed him on the top of the head it made his heartbeat uncomfortably fast, and yeah when Kenma thought about Kuroo ever getting a girlfriend it made him want to cry, but that was just because they were really good friends and Kenma was weird.

But who else could future him be talking about?

He rolled over again unconsciously, returning himself to the position he was in originally, which was facing Kuroo. 

That had apparently woken the older boy up since his hand moved to rub idly between Kenma’s shoulder blades. “Go to sleep, Ken,” Kuroo moved down slightly to whisper that to the younger boy, his voice deep and his words slightly slurred from the drowsiness. 

His words made Kenma’s stomach put gymnasts to shame. He honestly didn’t trust himself to speak, so he only nodded his head, earning a hum from Kuroo in return. 

Let’s just say it was a little while before Kenma was actually able to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Que 'I won't say I'm in love' from Hercules* Kenma sweetheart, I think I have something to tell you... Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!! I'm really proud of how it turned out! Have a wonderful day/night/evening/afternoon and stay safe!!


	4. Right By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo has to deal with loss, but he's not the best at that. Kenma's worried sick about him and comes over to comfort him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there's so much I want to say so I'll try to keep it short. First of all, this fic has 200 hits. 200. WHAT?! Like, guys, this is incredible and I never thought that so many people would ever see my writing but here we are I guess. Next, I want every single person that's reading this to know that I love you so much and the positive comments you guys have been leaving have just been making my day. Here, have a head pat and forehead smooch. Also, this chapter might be a little sad. That being said, I hope you guys enjoy it!

As a college student, Kuroo Tetsurou had a schedule. Also as a college student, Kuroo Tetsurou did not follow that schedule.

He usually woke around 6:45-ish, after pressing the snooze button on his alarm at least five times. This gave him just over an hour to take a shower, get dressed, gather up his work, and maybe grab something to eat on his way out before he headed to his morning classes.

He pulled on a shirt, his wet hair starting to actually dry when he heard his phone ring from his nightstand. 

As he walked over, he thought nothing of it, assuming it was just a spam call that usually plagued him late in the day or early in the morning. When he picked up his phone, the white letters spelling ‘Dad’ told him that it was not the spam call he assumed it to be. 

He pressed the green icon on the screen, answering the call and putting the phone up to his ear. 

“Mornin’, Dad,” Kuroo greeted.

“Tetsurou, um,” his father started, his voice hoarse and quiet. “Earlier this morning, grandpa was having some trouble breathing,”

Kuroo’s eyes widened, his grip on his phone tightening slightly. “What happened? Is he okay?” he asked, trying to keep his voice calm, already fearing the worst. 

He heard his father clear his throat on the other end of the line. “We took him to the hospital,” his voice wavered slightly. “And uh, the doctors- the doctors said that he might not have much time left,” His voice broke on the last few syllables.

Kuroo was now holding his phone so tightly that his knuckles had started to turn white. “I’ll be right there,” 

With that, he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door, slipping on shoes as he did so.

  
  


“Kuroo Harue,” Kuroo said, drumming his fingers on the hospital’s front desk nervously. 

The woman sitting behind the computer clicked her mouse a few times. She looked up from the screen, finding the patient name that Kuroo had given her, and smiled kindly. “Room 138,” she said softly. 

He nodded, already turning to find the room. “Thanks,” he replied. 

Kuroo quickly walked down the hospital corridors, the smell of bleach stinging his nose. After a few minutes of wandering, he found the room the lady at the desk had directed him to. Room 138. 

He pushed open the door quickly, seeing his grandfather laying in the bed, taking shallow, shaky breaths. By his side, sat his father and grandmother, both in the room’s plastic chairs that they had pulled up beside him.

“Grandpa,” he breathed, more in disbelief than trying to get the man’s attention.

His grandfather smiled weakly at Kuroo’s arrival, turning his head slightly to face him. He raised his hand a bit, making a motion for his grandson to come closer. 

He stepped forward, his father scooting back slightly to give Kuroo a bit of space. The youngest of them took his grandfather’s hand, leaning in a bit to hear what the elder started to say.

“Take,” he said softly, his voice weak and hoarse. “Take care of them for me,” 

Kuroo nodded, trying to blink back the tears that threatened to fall. The older man simply smiled, laughing quietly and giving a reassuring squeeze to his grandson’s hand.

He stepped back, finding the last chair in the room and pulling it up by his father. “Your classes,” his grandfather wheezed. 

Kuroo shook his head. “I’m calling in sick today,” he said. 

His grandfather nodded his head, coughing a bit before settling back down in the bed.

Kuroo stayed there, right by his grandfather’s bed. While his grandmother and father headed out to get something to eat, asking him if he wanted anything, he simply shook his head, stating that he’d stay by his grandpa for just a bit longer.

It was about four days since Kuroo had originally arrived at the hospital and his grandpa was getting weaker. He knew it was only a matter of time, but yet he didn’t want to accept it. He didn’t want to say it because that would be admitting defeat.

He was in light sleep, head resting near the foot of the hospital bed. A hand on his shoulder woke him with a start. He looked up, seeing his father’s tired face. “Let’s go home,” he said gently. 

Kuroo looked back at the sleeping elder for a moment, only for his gaze to be brought back to his father by another squeeze to his shoulder. “You can come back in the morning,” Another moment of silence. “Please, Tetsurou,” 

Kuroo nodded softly, getting up from the plastic chair. As he stood, he let out a quiet groan, the four days of sitting hunched over making his back sore. 

They walked out of the hospital in heavy silence, the younger boy basically dragging his feet in tiredness. 

The chilly night air ruffled Kuroo’s hair, blowing a few stray strands into his eyes. Pushing the hair out of his face, he and his father headed towards the car.

Yawning as he got in the passenger’s side of the car, Kuroo pulled out his phone, intending to email his professors and apologize for his absences, until he saw his notifications.

_ (14) missed messages from  _ **_Kitten_ **

He tapped the icon, opening his messages.

_ 4 days ago _

**Kitten** _ 6:42 p.m. _

_ You able to get online _

_ Or are you buried in your work _

_ id think youd be more responsible than me _

**Kitten** _ 8:13 p.m _

_ There havent been any cars in ur driveway since this morning _

_ Is everything okay _

_ 3 days ago _

**Kitten** _ 7:37 a.m. _

_ Levs being dumb again _

**Kitten** _ 6:58 p.m. _

_ Are u alright _

_ Kuro im a little worried aptot u  _

_ *about _

_ 2 days ago _

**Kitten** _ 6: 11 p.m. _

_ Kuro if ur out of town can u tell me _

_ No ones been at ur house _

_ its a little worrying _

_ Yesterday _

**Kitten** _ 7:44 p.m. _

_ Kuro please answer me _

_ Ur scaring me _

Kuroo sighed, running his fingers through his hair, wincing as he pulled on knots. He felt bad about worrying Kenma, but as he cleared his notifications, the only thing he really wanted to do was quickly write those emails and go to sleep.

They got out of the car, the wind nearly toppling them over after it picked up. Kuroo’s father sorted through his keys, looking for the right one to open the front door. 

“When’s the last time you ate something?” he asked, finally finding the right key.

Kuroo shrugged, earning a pointed look from his father. “I’ll get something in the morning,” he responded nonchalantly. 

His father sighed, pushing open the door and stepping inside, Kuroo following close behind him. They both shrugged off their jackets and slipped off their shoes, the younger of the two looking around the living room a bit. 

“Grandma’s already in bed,” his father answered, as though he could read his son’s mind.

Kuroo nodded and headed down to his room, which had only been used when he came to visit now and then. 

He stepped into his room, falling onto his bed. He didn’t even bother to change into different clothes. As he started to drift off, he told himself that he’d work on the emails in the morning, simply wanting to go to sleep.

  
  


Kuroo pushed the food around on his plate, not wanting to be rude but not having much of an appetite either. “Come on, sweetheart, eat up,” his grandma said reassuringly, rubbing his shoulder kindly.

He nodded silently, taking a small bite of the rice. He sighed, just wanting to go back to the hospital.

“Mornin’,” his father said, walking into the kitchen, his features tired.

Kuroo nodded while his grandmother greeted his father in return. The younger boy got up and scraped out the leftover food into the trash, vaguely aware of his father’s phone ringing in the background as he washed his dish.

“Hello,” his father answered. The room was silent as they waited for the result of the call. His father’s back was to him, so Kuroo couldn’t see his expression as he silently listened to the call. 

He heard his father suck a breath in before sitting down on the couch. “Ah, okay. I- Yes, thank you- Okay, yeah, we’ll be right over,” his voice was shaky, breaking on the last word. 

Kuroo’s chest tightened as his father hung up, still sitting on the couch as he took deep breaths.

He finally got up, and when he turned to Kuroo, he saw tears in his father’s eyes. “Dad passed this morning in his sleep,” 

Kuroo’s grandma brought her hand up to cover her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

He was gone. His grandfather was gone. The realization hit Kuroo like a wave, washing over him and causing tears to well up in his eyes and sobs to rack his body. 

His grandfather was gone.

They had to head up to the hospital to make arrangements for the funeral home to come to pick up the body. Kuroo hated every second of it.

He hated seeing his grandpa like that. He hated the paleness of his skin, he hated the lack of color in his face. It was enough to draw fresh tears from his eyes.

All of that took almost the whole day. By the time they returned home, it was starting to get dark. Kuroo slipped off his shoes and made a beeline for his room, slumping down in his chair and putting his head down on his desk.

His phone buzzed once, and honestly, Kuroo was just going to ignore it, but he opened his phone anyway.

**Kitten** _now_

_ Are u okay _

Kuroo stared at the message.  _ No, _ he wanted to say. But he didn’t. Instead, he tapped the ‘call’ button.

The phone didn’t even ring twice before it was answered.

_ “Kuro, is everything alright?” _

He thought for a moment, breathing out deeply through his nose. “Not really,” 

_ “Do you want to talk about it?” _

“Yeah,” he said, resting his head on top of his arms, which were folded on his desk.

_ “Do you want me to come over?” _

“...Yeah,” his voice came out quieter than he wanted it to, sounding defeated and feeble.

_ “Okay, I’ll be right there,”  _ Kenma said, and soon after that, the call ended.

Kuroo heard muffled voices from down the hallway. 

“--his room,” the voice -- which he recognized as his father’s -- stated.

This was followed by soft footsteps padding up to his door. Kuroo lifted his head as the door opened, seeing a concerned Kenma standing in his doorway. He got up and walked over to the blonde, as Kenma stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

“What-” he started, only to be cut off by Kuroo wrapping his arms around him. New tears streamed down his face and fresh sobs hit him with such intensity that his legs almost gave out.

Kenma must’ve sensed this because he led them to sit down on the floor while Kuroo cried freely into the younger boy’s shoulder. “He’s gone, Kenma. He’s actually gone,” he sobbed, his voice breaking. 

Kenma didn’t really know how to deal with his own emotions, let alone others, so he started to rub soothing circles on Kuroo’s back, just like the older boy had done for him so many times before. “Who?” he asked gently. 

The taller boy’s arms had loosened around Kenma and had now gone to rest at his sides while his head lay on the blonde’s shoulder. “My grandpa,” he said weakly, sniffing. “He died this morning,”

He turned his head slightly, resting it on top of Kuroo’s. He let them sit in silence for a moment, just letting Kuroo get it all out. “I know it’s hard,” he said finally. The shorter boy reached up and took the other's head in his hands, bringing them face-to-face. He used his thumbs to wipe the tears out of Kuroo’s eyes.

“And I wish I knew what to say, but I’m not the best with words,” he said looking away slightly. “But just know that I care and that if you ever need to talk, I’ll be right here,” 

He reached up and hugged Kuroo tightly, earning a hug in return from the taller boy. “I have an idea,” he said, sitting back down. The dark-haired boy nodded, silently telling Kenma to continue. 

“Tell me your favorite memory with your grandpa,” His thumb started making idle motions on Kuroo’s knee. 

He thought for a moment, trying to find the best memory he had. Finally deciding on one, he cleared his throat. “Um, well before my parents divorced and my mom moved out, their fighting could get pretty loud sometimes.” He started, looking down. “When I was a lot younger, one night, I was having trouble sleeping because of the arguing. So grandpa took me out to the backyard, where we looked at the stars and he told me stories until I eventually fell asleep. He carried me in and put me to bed, then in the morning he complained about how big I was getting,” he finished with a quiet laugh, wiping new tears that had started to fall.

“See?” Kenma said, causing Kuroo to look up in confusion. “No matter what, he’ll always be right-” he pointed to the center of Kuroo’s chest. “Here,” 

Without warning, he enveloped Kenma in another tight hug, causing the younger boy to let out a quiet chuckle.

“Do you think you can stay the night?” Kuroo asked quietly.

“Only if your dad will let me,” the blonde responded, being released from the hug.

He got up, wiping his eyes one final time. “I’ll go ask,” he said, stepping out of the room and padding down the hallway.

As Kuroo walked away, Kenma realized that he meant exactly what he said. If the older boy  _ ever  _ needed him, Kenma would be right there -- right by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma you sap. Also, Kuroo I'm sorry for doing this to you but also not sorry at the same time so liiiike- I hope you guys liked this and that you have a safe and wonderful day/night/evening/afternoon, and please for the love of god wear your mask.


	5. The Four of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo hasn't been up to doing anything lately, he just didn't feel like it. So, like the *wonderful* friend Bokuto is sure he is, he drags Kuroo out to hang out with him, Akaashi, and Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? It's National Reader Appreciation Day! What? That doesn't exist? Well, it does now! I want to thank my two amazing friends for reading over this chapter to make sure I didn't make any stupid mistakes. Anyway, I hope you like it! (Also Akaashi is basically Bokuto's babysitter and you cannot change me mind)

Kuroo did eventually get caught up on all his work, though he ended up completing it from his laptop while he sat on Kenma’s bed, the younger boy playing on his hand-held device right next to him.

It was a pain, yeah, mostly because he just  _ really _ didn’t want to do anything. 

Yet as he’s walking out of his physics class -- thankfully, his last class for the day -- his phone buzzes, notifying him of the incoming texts.

**HootHoot** _ now _

_ HEYHEYHEY _

_ Hwats ur dorm room number???? _

_ *Whats _

_ :D _

Thinking nothing of it, Kuroo texted back a simple response.

**Me** _now_

_ 275 _

_ Why _

**HootHoot** _now_

_ TYY _

**_HootHoot_ ** _ went offline _

Kuroo sighed and turned off his phone, shoving it in his back pocket and heading for his dorm room. 

He lay in his bed, staring up at his ceiling. He knows that he should do  _ something _ , but honestly, he’d rather just lay there. He could text Kenma? Wait, he might be busy and Kuroo didn’t want to bother him.

He sighed and rolled over. Maybe he could reorganize his room? Yeah, that’d give him something to do. 

Kuroo got up, walking over to pick up his textbooks scattered across the floor. He stacked them into a pile and picked them up, getting up to set them on his small desk. He opened one of the drawers to put some of the loose papers in it when he saw a familiar vanilla envelope. 

Honestly, he’d almost forgotten that he put the letter in there when he moved into his dorm room. He picked up the envelope, taking the letter out, and taking a seat in his desk chair. He reread it, eyes flicking over the page.

_ You’re going to feel depressed and want to throw all your dreams away but it’s not worth it. Things like that happen and you have to learn to get through it, no matter how bad it hurts. _

Kuroo slammed the letter down on the desk in frustration, holding his head in his hands and letting out a shaky breath. This was stupid. The _letter_ was stupid. He wanted to rip it up and never look at it again.

_ But that wouldn’t solve anything, _ he thought. He rubbed his temples before putting the letter back into the drawer and closing it with a slam. 

Another slam sounded behind him, causing the dark-haired boy to look up. “Hey, hey, hey!” He turned, seeing white and black hair and familiar golden, owl-like eyes. Bokuto stood in Kuroo’s doorway, arms are thrown up in greeting, with an embarrassed Kenma standing a little ways behind him.

“You done with your classes yet?” he asked, letting himself in. Kuroo nodded, making a mental note to make sure that his door wasn’t broken. 

“I tried to stop him-” Kenma started, making his way to stand awkwardly by the doorway.

“Great! Then we’re going out!” Bokuto exclaimed, cutting off the shorter boy’s sentence. He looked around suddenly, before spotting Kuroo’s shoes. He quickly ran over to them, picked them up, and threw them to Kuroo. 

He caught them with a start, looking up at Bokuto, who was basically bouncing up and down. “What-”

“The last time we hung out was, like, before Kenma’s birthday,” he said. “So, me, you, Kenma, and ‘Kaashi are all gonna go out today!”

Kuroo stood up, sighing as he set his shoes down on his desk. “No thanks,” he said, and Bokuto looked like he actually  _ deflated. _ He put a hand on the back of his neck. “I’m just not feeling up to it today,” he said apologetically. 

Suddenly, Bokuto’s face was only about an inch away from his own. “ _ Pleeeeeeasee,”  _ he pleaded, batting his eyelashes.

Kuroo took a step back, seeing Kenma in the corner of his eye, who was also looking up at him, waiting for his answer. 

The dark-haired boy looked up, rubbing in between his eyes with a groan of defeat. “ _ Fine,” _

Bokuto threw up his arms in a loud holler of victory. As Kuroo sat down to put on his shoes, he heard a small snicker from Kenma’s direction.

Sometimes Kuroo forgets how strong Bokuto _really_ is, but when the volleyball player basically dragged him out of his room, he was reminded that his loud friend was an athlete. 

He was barely able to put his shoes on and grab his bag before a jacket was thrown at him and he was being dragged down the hall by his arm. Kenma disappeared for a moment, only to reappear by Kuroo’s side with his camera in hand. “Thought you might wanna bring this,” he said, handing the camera over to his taller friend. 

“Thanks,” Kuroo said in response, giving a small smile. Taking the camera, he placed it in his bag gingerly.

They followed Bokuto silently until he eventually led them out into the college parking lot. “Bo, since when do you have a car?” Kuroo asked, already forming a plan of how to tell Bokuto that he’d rather walk than let him drive. 

“He doesn’t,” Akaashi said, coming out from behind a car, holding up a pair of keys. “I’m borrowing my dad’s car, so I’ll be driving,”

_ Thank god, _ Kuroo thought. 

“Yeah, and he was all like ‘Keiji if there is so much as a scratch on my car when you get back-’” Bokuto jumped in, lowering his voice a comedic amount to represent Akaashi’s father. 

“‘I’ll be mad’” Both Akaashi and Bokuto said in unison, the older of the two laughing after they did so. 

As the owl-like boy started to get into the passenger’s side of the car, Kuroo couldn’t help but ask, “So, where are we going, exactly?” 

“To-” Akaashi started, also starting to get into the car.

“It’s a surprise!” Bokuto cut him off, sticking his head out of the car door.

Kenma and Kuroo exchanged glances before slowly getting into the back seat of the car.

  
  


The car ride was filled with Bokuto turning the radio on, Akaashi reaching over to turn it off, and then the former whining about it for about two minutes. 

Kuroo and Kenma were piled into the back seat, the taller boy looking out the window while the shorter boy lay his head on his shoulder, tracing idle circles on Kuroo’s lower arm. He tilted his head to rest it on top of the blonde’s, and Kenma’s hand moved down to trace the lines in Kuroo’s palm.

“So, when did you guys start dating?” Akaashi asked out of nowhere, one hand on the wheel while his other rested on the armrest. 

Kuroo coughed, his saliva suddenly trying to kill him. “What?” he sputtered, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks and hoping that Kenma wasn’t looking at his face.

“Well, I was just wondering. You guys were being all lovey-dovey back there,” 

Just as he finished speaking, Bokuto twisted in his seat, putting both his arms on the armrest and facing the two in the backseat. “Yeah, I was thinking the same thing!” 

“Sit down, Bokuto,”

“Aw, you’re no fun, ‘Kaashi,” 

Kenma let out a sigh -- which Kuroo couldn’t decipher as embarrassment, disgust, or indifference -- and tilted his head slightly downwards so his hair fell over his face and hid his expression from view. “We’re not dating,” he said casually, making speaking seem so much easier than it was for Kuroo at that moment.

“Ah, sorry,” Akaashi said, glancing back at them and seeing the awkward situation he put the two in. “I didn’t mean to assume.”

There was a heavy silence in the car for a little, and Kuroo found that he wanted to look anywhere but at Kenma. 

“You owe me 50 bucks,” Bokuto said suddenly to Akaashi.

At the same time, Kuroo kicked the back of Bokuto’s seat and Akaashi playfully swatted the older boy’s arm. This tore a contagious roar of laughter from the owl-like boy, somehow making the heavy atmosphere feel a lot lighter.

They finally reached their destination, which to Kuroo’s surprise - 

“A restaurant?”

\- was a restaurant.

Bokuto jumped out of the front seat, almost vibrating with excitement. “Yup!” 

Kenma followed Kuroo out of the car, looking at Bokuto with an expression of confusion. Seeing this, the older boy scratched the back of his neck with a little out-of-character nervousness. “Well, in my letter, this was one of the places that older me told me to visit, but I didn’t want to go here unless I was going with all of you,” 

“Aawww,” Kuroo cooed, placing a hand over his heart in a teasing manner. Bokuto shot a playful glare at the dark-haired boy, sticking his tongue out childishly.

“Come on, you sap. Are we going to eat or not?” Akaashi locked the car, nodding his head in the direction of the restaurant to emphasize his question. Bokuto looked back to the younger boy for a second before sticking his tongue out once more at Kuroo, then skipped off to join Akaashi, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

As they started to walk off, Kuroo looked down at Kenma, seeing the ghost of a smile making its way onto the blonde’s face.

  
  


The place was nice, it was decorated casually and there was a happy atmosphere in the air. Taking a deep breath, Kuroo couldn’t place exactly what it smelt like, but there were vague accents of different spices and very faint sandalwood. 

As they were seated and handed their menus, Bokuto started recounting one of his volleyball matches to the table. His hands waved erratically as he spoke, nearly hitting Akaashi once. Kuroo just let him tell the story, deciding not to tell him that he knew this all already since he watched the match live on TV.

When the waitress came over to take their orders, Bokuto simply said Yakiniku, while Akaashi rattled off this long and complicated order, the waitress, however, had no problem writing all of it down. 

When she turned to Kuroo, he was faced with the hardest decision of his life. Should he get the Grilled Makeral Pike or the extra spicy Yakitori? He took a second to think before finally deciding. “Can I have the Spicy Yakitori?” 

The waitress nodded, writing down his order. She turned to Kenma, who didn’t even notice because he was too busy frantically texting someone under the table. 

Kuroo nudged the blonde’s leg with his own, causing him to turn off his phone and look up. The waitress stood there patiently, waiting for Kenma’s order.

“I’ll get whatever he’s having,” he said quietly, gesturing to Kuroo with his head. When the waitress nodded in understanding and wrote it down, he went back to whatever he was doing on his phone.

Once the waitress had left, Bokuto had jumped back into telling a story of how he asked Akaashi out, with the latter correcting him on certain details or adding things here and there.

Bokuto was explaining that he and Akaashi were practicing volleyball outside, even though the wind was strong enough to pick him up and carry him away (Bokuto’s words). They had gotten the ball stuck in a tree and he had tried climbing the tree to get it down, but the branch had started to break, so Akaashi told him to get down while he thought of a better idea.

However, the wind had different plans and had sent the already half-broken branch flying down at Bokuto. “But I caught it before it hit me!” he explained. “Then I turned to ‘Kaashi and said, ‘Hey, I guess I’m just super lucky! If you date me, maybe you can be as lucky as me!’”

Kenma snorted, still messing with his phone. “Yeah, and then the Volleyball fell out of the tree and hit him on the head,” Akaashi added.

“‘Kaashiiii, you weren’t supposed to tell them  _ that _ part!” the older boy whined.

Kuroo smiled at them. Actually smiled. It felt like the numbness inside of him was slowly ebbing away, like the sea oh-so-slowly eroding at the shore. 

Their food arrived, causing Kenma to turn his phone off and shove it into his pocket. The first thing Bokuto did when the plates were set down was take some of Akaashi’s food with his chopsticks and shove it into his mouth, earning a scolding ‘Bokuto!’ from Akaashi and a playful swat on the arm.

Kenma picked up his skewer and brought it to his mouth. “I thought you didn’t like spicy food?” Bokuto asked, mouth full of Akaashi’s meal.

The blonde’s brows knit in confusion. “I don’t,” he stated before taking a bite of the Yakitori.

Akaashi and Bokuto looked at each other, and Kuroo’s hand was already raising to get someone to get the younger boy some milk.

Kenma dropped the skewer, his hand instead flying up to cover his mouth. “Kuro,” he gasped. “What- What is this?” He was now fanning his mouth and he stomped his feet slightly. 

“Uh, Extra Spicy Yakitori?” he said cautiously, trying to gauge Kenma’s expression. There was a moment of silence from the boy, the only noise being his gasps as he fanned his mouth.

“It was nice knowing ya, Kuroo,”

“I’ll call the funeral home,”

Honestly, the remarks were unneeded in Kuroo’s opinion.

The milk arrived, and Kenma basically sucked it down in one go, and it took all of Kuroo’s willpower to hold back his laugh. 

As soon as the blonde was able to form a cohesive sentence once the spice died down, he landed a punch to Kuroo’s side that was an equal amount playful and violent. “Sorry, Ken! I thought you heard what I ordered!” he tried to defend himself. 

His attempt was in vain, however. “I was on my phone, of course, I didn’t hear you!” He landed another, softer punch to the dark-haired boy’s side.

Bokuto was in tears from laughing so hard, with Akaashi patting his back with a disinterested expression on his face. Kenma let out an exasperated sigh and crossed his arms over his chest, scooting his plate a bit away from him. 

The owl-like boy wiped a few tears from his eyes and gestured to his plate. “Do you want some of mine?” He took a deep breath, finally recovering from his laughing fit.

Kenma nodded slightly and Bokuto scraped some of the meat onto the blonde’s plate. 

While they ate, Bokuto kept trying to speak with his mouth full, which -- nine times out of ten -- caused him to start coughing once he swallowed something wrong. 

Kenma ate the food Bokuto gave to him, casting glares at Kuroo whenever he took a bite, and the older boy just kept apologizing with a laugh. 

Suddenly, Kuroo got an idea. 

He reached into his bag and pulled out his camera, turning it to get a picture of all four of them. Seeing the camera, Bokuto beamed widely, holding two fingers over Akaashi’s head. Akaashi took notice of the camera but didn’t smile in the slightest, keeping his expression of indifference. 

Kenma looked up from his plate momentarily, seeing the camera. His eyes widened suddenly and his hands shot up to cover his face. 

Kuroo, however, was quicker and took the picture before the blonde’s hands could fully cover his face. 

He must have noticed this because he groaned and returned to his meal, letting his hair fall and hide his face from view. 

Once they had all finished their meals, both Kuroo and Bokuto reached for their wallets. “Nope, I’m paying,” Akaashi said. The two shot him a confused look as he pulled out his own wallet. “You both are broke college students. Save your money for energy drinks or whatever you people live on,” 

Kuroo gasped and put his hand over his head in mock offense. “Akaashi, when did you get so  _ mean _ ?” he asked, wiping fake tears from his eyes.

Suddenly, Kenma piped up. “The blonde kid with the glasses from Shoyo’s team taught Akaashi how to trash talk,” he said. “He does it all the time during matches,” 

Kuroo and Bokuto turned to Akaashi, gaping. The younger boy seemed to find everything so much more interesting than the two boys staring at him, avoiding their gazes like the plague. 

“I don’t mean to. Sometimes it just slips out,” he said quietly, looking away and trying to cover his face with his hands. 

Bokuto suddenly enveloped Akaashi in a bone-crushing hug. “Aww, my little Akaashi’s all grown up!” he exclaimed, hugging the younger boy even tighter. 

“Let me go, Bokuto,” he groaned. 

Bokuto set his boyfriend down with a pout, while Kuroo covered his mouth, trying to contain his laugh. 

“Now I have to come to your guys’ next match. I  _ need _ to hear Akaashi trash-talking,” he teased.

“You guys are the worst,” His face dropped to his hands in shame. The two older boys let out roars of laughter, and even Kenma snickered. 

They had all gotten back into the car, and Bokuto all but begged Akaashi to let him drive. Like anyone with a decent self-preservation instinct, he said no. 

Kuroo’s phone buzzed and when he pulled it out, he saw a text from the blonde sitting right next to him.

**Kitten** _now_

_ Can u come over _

Kuroo paused for a second before answering.

**Me** _ now _

_ yea but I’d have to grab my laptop from my dorm room _

The dark-haired boy could see Kenma quickly typing something onto his phone.

**Kitten** _ now _

_ ok  _

_ ty  _

**Me** _ now _

_ Np but can i ask why _

There was a pause before he got a reply.

**Kitten** _now_

_ Idk  _

_ i just like being with u ig _

Kuroo looked out the window to make sure that Kenma couldn’t see the red creeping up into his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, young love. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry for not posting for a few days (Was it a few days? Idk I didn't count lol) but I'm back in business now! I hope you all have a safe and amazing day/night/evening/afternoon!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Have a wonderful and safe day/night/evening/afternoon!


End file.
